


Neyveregaite

by Nothing_But_Indigo_light



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_But_Indigo_light/pseuds/Nothing_But_Indigo_light
Summary: my friend and i  made this role play/story a year ago and since then we have added a lot of new characters and details.this has a plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Angelic Planes** :

1. **The Ethereal plane** : The Library(An endless room of books)

2. **The Eternal plane** : The Coliseum

3. **The plane of Light and Magic** : Contrary to the name, this place is quite dim. It is a plane of comfort, an area to relax in.

4. **The Plaza** (also contains the tower fledglings practice flight on)

5. **The Ocean plane** : This holds the great gardens of the heavenly planes.

6. **The Found Plane** : Twin to the Lost Plane, where lost items, memories, and ideas go to be found or returned to their previous glory.

**The Demonic Planes** :

1. **The Lost Plane** : Twin to the Found Plane, where lost things go. There are rumors that one of the creators of the planes resides in a town of refuge, deep within the depths of this miserable plane.

2. **The Blood Plane** : The library(Unlike the library in the ethereal plane, this on is only one room, and the librarians are rather dangerous)

3. **The Misery plane** : The City of Misery

4. **The market** (As well as the black market)

5. **The scrapyard**

6. **Torment** : The kingdom of The Destroyer

6 1/2. **Pyro**

Creatures (so far): 

**Angels**

  * human-like creatures with bird features 
  * prissy, stuck up jerks that think of themselves as better than any other creature.
  * All angels learn to fly, aka get thrown off a rock, at the age of 10



**Demons**

  * human-like creatures with animal features
  * general scammers, thieves, thugs. Many work as travelling salesmen, or as IT personnel.



**Helldogs**

  * mist like dogs that travel in packs and eat gems to give themselves form



**Undead**

  * mainly skeletal or zombish creatures, the Undead are as immortal as any dead thing can be. One good hit with some magic though, and they're done for the count until they can be reanimated once more.



**Merfolk**

  * creatures with more fish features than human



**Humans**

**Cricket people**

  * people with cricket features
  * they're all excellent singers 



**Shapeshifters**

  * beings of magic



**Genies**

  * beings of light



**Spirits**

  * hybrid of shapeshifter and genie- weak in magic but pure in light



**Dragons**

  * Fire
  * Air
  * Water
  * Earth 



**Nymphs**

  * small fairy like creatures that each resemble and control an element



**Sprites**

  * other small fairy-like creatures that resemble elements, but don't have that much control over them.
  * Often accidentally imbue items and creatures with their abilities.
  * Nymphs are more rare and are more like deities compared to Sprites



**Librarians(demonic and angelic)**

  * librarians in the angelic plane resemble humans, but with too long limbs, thousands of eyes, and 3 wings. They're all named Joyce. 
  * Demonic librarians are large shambling mounds of identified shapes with multiple tentacles that whisper ominously. They won't attack if you tell them to get you something and are quiet.



**Will-o-wisps**

  * myth says that these are the descendants of pure genies and humans, though common sense would tell you that these are simply wandering souls. Most commonly found in the lost and found Planes.



**Night Mares**

  * large white horses with black shadowy eyes and hooves
  * manifest after someone has a nightmare
  * they can only be killed by the person who dreamed it 




	2. Characters

**Characters(so far)** :

 **The Creator** : A powerful god like creature that resembles a female human, but is in fact a shapeshifter. Age unknown.

**Knowledge** : A light blue mist genie with seemingly infinite knowledge, Age unknown.

**Hope** : A small blue bubble creature that hovers near Knowledge. Age unknown.

**The destroyer** : A powerful demon, type unknown, Age unknown.

**Xnferno** : Fire based undead that works as a personal accountant for those close to the leader of Torment. Comes from the newly split Plane of Pyro. Age unknown

**Demonicle** : Raptor demon. Works at an old antique shop in the chasm(The lost plane). Age 124. (Time is weird in the chasm)

**Silva King** : Nix’s _incredibly awesome_ older brother, a Blue Jay angel with silvery blue feathers. Has a job at the library, assisting the Joyce's. Age 17.

**Omnes Vident** : Nix and Silva’s aunt, a Great Horn bill angel. She used to work in a jewelry store, but is now retired. Age 68.

**Nix King** : A naive young barn owl that can't help but see the good in everyone. Age 13, still trying to fly.

Ex. “But what if he has a sister, or a brother, or kids, or a wife, or a husband!? We can't just leave him here!” “Dang it Nix he just tried to kill you!” 

**Unnamed Harpy Eagle Angel** : A young angel with a sadistic streak and a grin that never comes off.

Age:20, healer. “Why, dear, that was simply pathetic! Now get back up and try again, you’ll get it eventually!”

**Gertrude** : She's a giraffe. She sells sand. What more is there to say? Age unknown.

  
  
  


Later characters:

 **Fidelis Semper** : A young Cardinal angel, Fortis’ sister, part of a mysterious resistance. Age 25

**Fortis Semper** : A young Bald Eagle angel, Fidelis’ brother, also part of the mysterious resistance. Age 27

**Aquam Abyss** : A mermaid with dark grey skin and an ocean full of sarcasm and attitude. Age 15

**Mute Karson** : A demon that lives in the Plane of Misery. They have bird-like qualities, but are four legged. It makes you wonder just where they came from, or whether they were ever a demon in the first place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters coming soon! promise


End file.
